


Welcome Home

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn





	Welcome Home

Today you finally got to bring your baby daughter home for the first time.   
Since you and Bucky have your own floor in the tower it would be quiet. 

As soon as you reach your floor in the tower you went to the kitchen to make some food, while Bucky went to sit on the couch with the baby still in his arms. Your phone starts ringing. You pick it up and see that it's Wanda. “Hey” 

“Hey Y/N, you ok” 

“yeah I'm fine. A bit tired though” You answer as you make your way over to the couch. You sit down next to Bucky putting the plate on your lap.

“aww, so I was wondering can we come up and see the baby” 

“I don't see why not” 

“thank you” Wanda says then hangs up.

A few minutes later the elevator dings and the rest of team come out and on to your floor. Wanda comes over first and gives you a hug. You talk for a little bit before turning around and seeing Steve holding your daughter. 

Tony asks you “does she have a name?” 

“we haven't really decided on a name yet” 

Steve passes your baby back to Bucky then says “how about Stephanie?” 

The baby then starts giggling happily. Natasha says “I think she likes that name” 

Picking her up and holding her close to your chest “welcome home Stephanie” Smiling you kiss her head.


End file.
